


【扣TR】Greetings 向你致意

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: RPS, Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥rps, 扣TR, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: *TR，Nico，rps，一切与真人现实无关。
Relationships: Nicolas Turconi/Tom Ross
Kudos: 6





	【扣TR】Greetings 向你致意

**Author's Note:**

> *TR，Nico，rps，一切与真人现实无关。

1.

这不是一个好的开始。汤姆在内心叹了一口气，眼看着面前年轻人的表情由惊讶转为僵硬，又从僵硬里扯出了一个客套的笑容。而他手中还拎着没来得及托运的行李箱，只给当下的情景更添了尴尬。他不清楚这件事是没有通知到对方还是怎么，反应过来的时候，他已经毫无必要地、突兀地来了一句：“我不是来演的。”

尼可拉斯的笑容似乎是静止了一秒，但仍在挂在脸上。

“我知道。”年轻人盯着他，里面的笑意真真假假，走上前来同他握手，“如果我的行程信息和排练内容不是个精心安排过的把戏，我仍然是这次的提伯尔特。”

十五个小时的飞行时间有点长，但也不算过于难挨，如果忽略座位斜后方不时偷偷投来的目光的话。汤姆知道那个目光来自谁。他没有介意，只是在抵不住困倦睡过去之前又怀疑了一遍这趟旅途是不是个好主意。说着这个舞台上的故事对自己已经是过去时，但面对二十周年巡演聚会的邀请和老朋友们的怂恿，他无法说不。

他也有很多想念一些东西的时刻。

没有关紧的房门外有箱子底轮拖过地毯的声音。汤姆并没有起身把门关紧的意思。他把自己扔在床上。他对时差的适应力一直很差，很多年了仍是如此，这让他现在甚至想合衣而睡。但那声音停在他门前，他困惑了片刻，突然对门外的来人有了隐约的猜测。他吞咽了一口，下床去拉开门，对方准备敲门的手就停在了半空。

尼可拉斯拖着箱子站在那儿，似乎没有感到窘迫，看上去更像是有备而来。年轻人眉眼的形状天生带着一股子无辜模样，哪怕看不透他的来意，也会使人不由得想先行卸下警惕。

“看来这期间我们是邻居了。”尼可拉斯说。

“请多关照？”汤姆想了想，试探着问。

“我们是不是应该搞好关系？”尼可拉斯把“应该”这个词说得格外重。

“我想是的。”

“很高兴见到您，罗斯先生。”

“听着，尼可，我不是来……”

“尼可？”

“对不起。尼可拉斯。还是你希望我叫你图克尼先生？”

“我叫你罗斯先生。”

“好的，图克尼先生。”

年轻人歪歪脑袋，看起来也没有很满意。“有点奇怪。”

汤姆哑然失笑。“那你想怎样？”

尼可拉斯动动眉毛，耸耸肩，蓝蓝的大眼睛在深眼窝的影子里来回转。

到最后尼可拉斯也没有明确决定汤姆对他的称呼，只留了一个模棱两可的背影。

汤姆自己也没能把那句话说完。他苦笑了一下。他又能怎么说呢？我不是来给你造成压力的？不是来让你不舒服的？我只是来和剧组的老朋友们聚会顺带着旅游的？但现实是他的出现的确多多少少影响了尼可拉斯的心情，往更糟糕一点想，或许还败坏了这位年轻人的兴致。

汤姆在答应和剧组同行时并不是没有预想过这个可能性，关于新一任提伯尔特对他的态度。他能理解。他至今仍记得三年前，这个年轻人被官方正式宣布时评论区那些铺天盖地又绝非善意的言论。在那块人们可以躲在网络背后而毫不顾及当事人心情的地方，汤姆自己的名字被连带着反复提起，高频出现在“不接受这个新的人选”、“唯一的提伯尔特”这类短语之间。

当时的汤姆尴尬得直接退出了页面。他十分确信这位未曾谋面的尼可拉斯也将同样看到这些。并且这极有可能只是一个开端，在或长或短的一段时间内，质疑与比较带来的压力只会有增无减。

尽管三年后的现在，尼可拉斯早已证明了自己，但面对一个突然出现在机场与他们同行的汤姆罗斯，尼可拉斯若是仍然残留着一些竞争意识，汤姆认为这不难想象，合情合理。

因为这件事，汤姆在内心对对方一直抱有某种说不清的歉意——但这甚至都不是他的错。可是他也没有别的办法。在每一次剧组大大小小的晚间聚会中，汤姆会留心观察尼可拉斯什么时候出现。对方来之前，汤姆通常会跟达米安或盖洛平说话，有时时间还早，人们还没有来齐，狂欢还没有开始，达米安的公主小玫瑰会爬到他的腿上。他很高兴，他喜欢小孩子。等尼可拉斯收拾好自己，在门口出现时，汤姆就“不经意”地被西里尔的话题吸引，时机巧妙地端着酒杯走过去和西里尔聊各自的乐队。

三杯或五杯之后，汤姆就会捕捉到瞟向自己的视线，试探又机敏，带着点自以为的警觉。汤姆背对着他，但仿佛已经能看到那个年轻人噘着嘴角，蓝眼睛滴溜溜转的样子。汤姆耸耸眉毛，又摇头笑。

“在笑什么？”西里尔给两人的小杯又添满。第二天还不是休息日，除了汤姆之外的人都不敢喝过头。

“没什么，”汤姆微笑着抿嘴，“就是觉得现在组里的年轻人都很有意思。”

他用余光飞速扫了一眼，尼可拉斯的目光已经不在他身上了。年轻人和小玫瑰玩成了一团，笑得露出酒窝。灯光像金黄的流水，映得那双蓝眼睛亮盈盈。

白天的时候汤姆是整层楼里最轻松的一个。不必排练与热身使他可以睡到自然醒，并且能随心在床上磨蹭一会儿。之后他会根据当日的天气和前一天晚上的工作进展情况，决定是出去玩还是先把未完成的新歌写完。总地来说，还算舒服自在。而他的邻居则没有这么惬意了。因为要与舞者们一起热身，尼可拉斯通常是几个主演中最早赶到剧院的。听说尼可拉斯的提伯尔特多了很多跳舞的部分与打戏，这些是与汤姆自己出演时完全不同的。

想到这一点的汤姆有时候会望着手里的工作人员证和赠票出神。

他还一场都没有去看过。

晚上通常也是他比剧组所有人都先回酒店，还有时间洗澡和换一身衣服。偶尔有那么几次，他下楼打算去小喝一杯，刚好撞见演完晚场的尼可拉斯回来，两只胳膊挂满大包小包的礼物与花，他们在电梯门口相遇。如果一旁还有其他人，尼可拉斯会主动和他打招呼，热情得毫无必要；如果只有他们两个，这个年轻人就会有一瞬间的动作迟滞，汤姆冲他点头，伸出手帮他挡着电梯门，尼可拉斯也不推辞，进去后直到电梯门自动关上，那双蓝眼珠子都一直盯在汤姆身上。

搞不懂现在的年轻人。汤姆出去后点上了烟，在打火的间隙笑了笑。

公正讲，尼可拉斯对他的态度并不算差，该有的风度和在人前的友好都有，仅仅是会在他们两人单独撞见彼此的情况下露出点倔头的劲儿，并且有意无意地噘嘴。而汤姆完全不讨厌这个，相反地，他认为这是件好事，甚至透着些可爱和有趣。

他自己四十七岁，比尼可拉斯大十三岁，已经从这个角色彻底卸任，他在面对这个孩子时从一开始就不存在竞争意识。但对尼可拉斯来说却不一样。这个角色的第一任——汤姆自己——演了十四年，十四年是多长的一个概念啊，它漫长到足以让一个角色在两三代人的心中扎根定型。这种情况下的第二任面临的压力远比从零开始要大得多，他要突破，要做到不一样，更要面对无数先入为主带来的偏见。这很难，非常难，但尼可拉斯做得很好。现在经过了三年，这些问题或许已经不再是问题，但在尼可拉斯出演的初始，无论直接还是间接，汤姆罗斯这个名字总是无可避免地与这些问题联系在一起。

而在真正见面之后，除了最开始的尴尬与僵硬——如果你发现自己可能在不知情时被上一任换掉，任谁都会尴尬与僵硬——现在的尼可拉斯在他面前再不过也只是噘嘴。

两任提伯尔特见面后亲密无间，相处甚欢，这戏码对尼可拉斯来说一点也不难演。但尼可拉斯偏不，他偏要来单独试探汤姆，偏要在他眼前噘嘴，从第一天开始就拖着他的箱子、带着他年轻的心气儿和狡黠的天生委屈相敲开他的房门，站到他面前，坦率又任性地让汤姆看他。

这让汤姆总是忍不住想笑。

选择在他眼前噘嘴的尼可拉斯比一个选择在他眼前圆滑表演的尼可拉斯要可爱多了。

也不是没有轻松共处的时刻。在一个晚上，派对结束前的慵懒时刻，大家三三两两地喝酒聊天，汤姆所在的沙发晃了两晃后陷了下去，尼可拉斯端着一杯插着柠檬片的果汁（果汁！汤姆在心里惊叹），来到他身边一屁股坐了下来。

汤姆有点意外。“晚上好？”他歪了歪脑袋。

“晚上好。”尼可拉斯闷闷地回答。

然后尼可拉斯没有再说话。汤姆等了一会儿。“我以为你不会想和我坐在一块。”

“我们应该搞好关系嘛。”

“可你连你的名字都不让我叫。”汤姆不知道出于什么心理，故意逗他。

“我没说过不让叫！”

汤姆低下头抿着嘴，肩膀晃了晃，越晃越厉害。

“你在笑什么？”尼可拉斯问。

“你不是也在笑？”汤姆反问。

“我没笑。再说你怎么知道我这是不是假笑。”

“那你怎么知道我是不是假笑呢。”

尼可拉斯转开了目光，用吸管拨弄了一下那片柠檬。他的嘴巴又噘了起来。“因为你对每个人都这样笑。”

汤姆略微惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他看向尼可拉斯，年轻人正在用吸管轻轻戳着杯底。远处天花板上昏黄的氛围灯跟着钢琴的旋律缓慢旋转，光斑在他们的衣服上影影绰绰地移动，填充进这短暂的沉默里。

琴键的歌声仍在流淌。汤姆放下手中的杯子，从口袋里摸出一个小玩意，放进尼可拉斯空着的另一只手里。

“出去玩的时候看到的，纪念品，挺有特色。”汤姆在尼可拉斯微微瞪起来的目光里又笑了笑，“没找到合适的时机给你，现在正好。”

“只买了两个。”汤姆重新拿起酒杯，“不是给每个人的。”

杯子里的冰块挨在一起，发出轻柔的叮咚声。

  
2.

之后几天汤姆的心情一直很不错。他的几首新歌进展顺利，音轨的色块高低起伏，蜿蜒着逐渐填满笔记本的屏幕；他终于把时差倒了个差不多，不会整个上午都昏昏欲睡；他的贝斯手在八小时之外的巴黎向女朋友求婚成功，轰炸一样给他连发了几十条照片和视频；他送出去的那个小玩意出现了尼可拉斯的双肩包上，挂在右侧，跟着这年轻人猫一样轻快的步子一晃一晃。

尼可拉斯见到他时的招数也变多了，从噘嘴变成了噘嘴、眨眼睛、吐舌头，以及其他令人迷惑、不知道想表达什么的小动作（但汤姆觉得很有趣），视情况而定随机出现，使得汤姆竟不由得期待下一次那张灵活的脸和手还能玩出什么新花样。一次晚场结束后，他们在电梯里，尼可拉斯两只手都被礼物袋子占满，一支形状奇怪的发箍就被他套在胳膊上，仔细一看是猫耳的模样——这些粉丝们总是有奇思妙想。从一楼到十七楼的电梯上升过程中，汤姆默不作声，实际忍俊不禁，等他在房门前停下时尼可拉斯把那东西取下，一把戴到了汤姆的肩膀上。“你好像很喜欢，送你戴了。”尼可拉斯故意说。汤姆回房后摘了下来，拿在手里转了几转，还是把它好好地收进了行李箱。

剧组在巡演的第一个城市待了不短的一段时间，倒数前几天的庆功趴搞得很热闹。他们包下了一整家餐厅，几乎所有人都到了场。汤姆与其他几个人坐在一张小方桌前，边聊边下意识抬头看，很快尼可拉斯出现在了视线里，端着杯子，这会儿又像条鱼似地在桌子之间摆来摆去，对上汤姆的目光，鼓了鼓嘴巴，比了个手势指向他旁边的位置。

汤姆微笑起来，给他腾出一块地方。

尼可拉斯一整晚都很放松。他坐在汤姆旁边加入一桌人的聊天；跟穿过他们桌前的劳伦和阿莱克碰杯；又跑去跟莫妮卡跳了两支舞。汤姆本以为他跳完舞会就近找个地方坐下，不会再回来，可一会儿后他又回来了，手里的东西换了一杯，坐回原来的位置，仰头倚在卡座的沙发上，嘴角眯起点儿笑意，像个什么舒适又满足的小动物。

他惬意了片刻，举起胳膊来似乎要和汤姆碰杯（“今晚决定喝酒了？”“我明天休息，不用上场。”“我以为你不喝酒。”“怎么会。偶尔还是喝。但是我不抽烟。”），他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，后来汤姆被西里尔抓走，两位摇滚人士就着吉他即兴来了几首，汤姆在抬头间捕捉到远处的目光。尼可拉斯没有挪位子，也没有去和其他人说话。他安静地坐在那里，一直看着他们唱歌。

这份安静一直持续到他们回去的时候。尼可拉斯一反常态，一路都没有什么动静，只有电梯运行的轻微嗡鸣在响动。这是他们第三次单独待在同一间电梯里。静谧的空间里飘着一些红酒味儿，来自他们各自的身上；深黄色的边角灯将一旁的镜子铺了一层柔光，镜子里映出尼可拉斯轮廓分明的侧脸。在渗着酒香的空气里还有另一种味道，汤姆判断出了那个与自己身上不同的香水味，更甜，更清凉，像梨子和雪松，像气味在沉默中透着淡金色。

三层，六层，十层。仍然没有人说话。

十二层，十五层。他们的视线在空中错开。

十七层。叮。

脚下的走廊通往他们相邻的房间，不长也不短。他们一前一后在各自的房门前停下，又好像谁也没有先进去的意思。汤姆向他望去，尼可拉斯张了一下嘴，很快又闭上了。他脸上出现了汤姆熟悉的神情：眉毛垮了垮，嘴巴扁了扁。

“你在想什么？”汤姆轻声问他。

尼可拉斯咬了咬嘴唇。“晚安。”最后他说。

进了门后汤姆坐到了床上，盯着脚下的地毯，在短暂的时间内一动也没动。他想根抽烟，又没心情抬起手。五分钟后他猛地站了起来。

他快速穿过房间，在这几秒之内模拟了一百种敲开对方的门后的开场白。

他拉开自己的房门，所有这些预设就变成了水蒸气。

尼可拉斯就站在他的门外，愣了一愣，放下了准备敲门的手。这个情形几乎与第一天时一模一样，只是现在这个年轻人的耳朵尖可疑地泛红。

汤姆觉得自己的心跳声有一点点响。他不知道自己有没有露出犯傻的笑容。他猜可能有的，因为下一秒那双好看的蓝眼睛里闪出了光亮。他不自禁伸出手去，他的手在空中与另一只手相遇，再回过神来时他就已经被扑上来的力道顶在了墙上。

接吻变得顺理成章——分不清是谁先开始的。年轻人手掌的热度透过单层衣料直直烫进汤姆的腰，搂抱间的温度让汤姆浑身战栗。他们吻得急切而热烈，尼可拉斯有张过度灵活的嘴，和汤姆这个比他多十三年经验的人吻得难解难分。汤姆勉强找回些理智，在纠缠着的唇舌碰撞间把两人带进房里，闭着眼一把关上了门，两人吻得跌在墙上。

“告诉我，你今晚喝酒是为了这个吗？”汤姆咬着他的耳朵。

“我如果需要靠酒精来做这事儿，那我从一开始就不会接近你，和你交朋友。”尼可拉斯回敬。

“有你那样交朋友的吗？”

“我对别人才不会那样。我故意的。你能理解，是不是？罗斯先生？”

汤姆笑进了尼可拉斯的耳朵里，之后他的嘴唇就又一次被含住了。他们几乎没法好好走路，手臂绕在对方身上，像预感成真之后的惊喜过于强烈，竟一刻都等不下去。他们跌跌撞撞地向床边移动，一路走一路扯对方的衣服，衣服和鞋脱了一地，到床前的最后几步路中尼可拉斯几乎把汤姆抱了起来。汤姆迷迷糊糊地搂着他，尼可拉斯的上臂紧贴着他发热的侧肋与背脊，胳膊上漂亮的青色筋脉磨蹭着他的皮肤和神志。

汤姆没想到自己被点燃得这样快。他或许低估了这个一开始故意冲他微微呲牙和噘嘴的小动物的热切与激情——不，他并不是没有察觉到他们两人之间某种气氛的改变，相反他是那个更先一步意识到的。只是在他的假设中，与他上床这件事对尼可拉斯来说更接近于一种冲动与好奇、一个消遣，会带着点漫不经心，将过程进行得温吞与闲适。

但显然这个年轻人并不这么想。他们双双倒在床上后汤姆就再也没有余力说出一句完整的话，年轻人亲吻和抚摸他的方式像涨潮的海浪，冲刷得他喘不过气，骨节分明的手指滑入他的下体，握住他开开合合，使他差点叫出来，腹部紧缩又背脊绷直。尼可拉斯的另一只手拖住他的脑袋，手埋进他的头发，俯下身一个劲地与他接吻，讨到棒棒糖的孩子似地不愿意把嘴拿开，就像患上了什么嘴唇饥渴症，找到机会就要把汤姆的舌头一并绑架了走。汤姆不记得自己和哪个一夜情光前戏就这么热烈和情动，仿佛他们已经彼此渴望了很久，血液也等待着为这一刻沸腾灼烫。

第二根手指进入时汤姆连脚背也弓了起来。趁着他仰起脖子喘气的空当儿，尼可拉斯狡猾地含住他的喉结，滚烫的嘴唇一路下滑，舌尖在里面翻着花样打转儿，羽毛一样挠着他的神经，从锁骨一直挠到下腹，又突然变成结结实实的吮吸。汤姆的腿颤动得快要蜷起，他抬起胳膊咬在嘴里，被尼可拉斯握着手腕，把胳膊拿下来压在枕边。

“想听你出点声音嘛。”尼可拉斯凑上来，用软乎乎的头顶蹭蹭他的脸。当尼可拉斯存心想要假装可怜与无辜时是极富感染力的，他的八字眉形与浅蓝眼睛的组合能让任何人心软，看起来他本人也对此了然于心。此刻他蹭着汤姆，在他心尖儿挠痒，用头发，用嘴巴，用眼神，一半恳求一半狡黠。

“我喜欢你的声音。你唱歌多好听呀。”

汤姆在喘息间从嗓子里挤出字眼。“你这个人真是坏透了，是不是？”

尼可拉斯眨眼。“我看你挺中意我这点的。”

汤姆深吸一口气，翻身坐了起来。他带着两人挪了个位置，把尼可拉斯轻轻压进床垫里。他骑在他身上，俯下身去，偏头叼住了那只与主人一样灵巧又得意的舌头。

“如你所愿。”

3.

这一晚汤姆骑了他。但与尼可拉斯坏心眼的小算盘不尽相同，汤姆不是唯一一个在意乱情迷中呻吟出声的。年轻人显然对年长他十三岁的床伴在一些地方欠缺深入考量，高潮到来的时候汤姆使尼可拉斯几乎呜咽了出来，抬起身子就要往汤姆的胳膊里埋。他攀上汤姆的肩膀，他们双双瘫倒在床上，尼可拉斯用了很大力气才克制着没有射在汤姆体内。他退了出来，两人的下体一塌糊涂，他们脑子都不太清醒，甚至忘记了在开始前是有戴套的。

他们休息了一会儿去洗澡，在浴室里没过多久，尼可拉斯就又变得不是那么安分。汤姆自己也觉得这是个不错的夜晚，不想过早结束，但他还是向尼可拉斯确认了一遍明天的演员安排，有那么点如果尼可拉斯还需要上场今晚就不来第二轮的意思。尼可拉斯在他耳边嗤嗤发出好玩的声音。

“我现在感受到代沟了。”尼可拉斯叹息，故意换了称谓，“您就放心吧。”

汤姆摇头笑了笑，最后还是让他在浴室里顺了心。

有了这个晚上，之后的几天尼可拉斯对来他房间里过夜逐渐熟门熟路，悠闲自在了起来。但无论尼可拉斯表面上容易给人留下什么印象，汤姆注意到他其实远比看起来要自律。如果第二天下午就要上场，头一天晚上尼可拉斯就不喝酒；他如他自己所言那样不抽烟；他打心底里热爱糖果和巧克力，但会为了保护嗓子在巡演期间严格控制摄入量；无论晚上什么时间睡觉，他都能保证第二天中午前就赶到剧场与舞者们一起热身，哪怕当天只有晚间一场。

“我对你刮目相看了。”在一个上午，汤姆听到床边人下地穿衣服的窸窣声而醒来时说。

尼可拉斯耸耸肩。“他们没有第一年后就把我换掉，把你再找回来，可能也觉得我还不赖。”

说完尼可拉斯自己愣了愣。他转开眼睛，目光游移了片刻，踟蹰地坐回床上。“我没有针对你的意思。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“……至少刚才没有。”

汤姆拍了拍那只不知想伸出来还是想缩回去的手。“没关系。”汤姆微笑了一下，“我知道。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

尼可拉斯点了点头，匆匆与他接了个吻。他很快就赶去热身与排练，离开前又回头看了一眼，把门轻轻关上。窗帘缝隙渗进来的微光给房间笼罩上一层淡淡的黛青色，汤姆重新躺下，对着门的方向出神了一会儿，大约半个小时后才再次进入睡眠。

尼可拉斯对提伯尔特有感情，这点汤姆看得出来。他有自己的想法，有自我要求，台下的自律也是这其中一环。

于是汤姆开始有意识地不在尼可拉斯面前抽烟。如果在晚上，尼可拉斯在他床上入睡，他又在写歌途中需要尼古丁的味道时，他就会安静地出门下楼，在露天里把烟抽完再上来。他回来后尼可拉斯迷迷糊糊地揉眼，半睡半醒地搂过他蹭蹭，“你不必这样。”尼可拉斯咕哝着说。

汤姆就挠挠那颗毛茸茸的后脑勺。“这没什么。盯着屏幕坐久了也需要出去吹吹风。”

汤姆也不想对他的作息产生额外影响，他知道要连续三个月都在台上保持最佳状态并不是一件容易的事。他很少主动对尼可拉斯提出邀请，只是顺着对方的步调来。他们不是每晚都一起过夜。有时是尼可拉斯很晚回来，困倦交加；有时是汤姆和其他人出门，两人错过了晚上的时间。在这些时候，他都不曾去主动敲过尼可拉斯的房门。

除了上床，也没有人向对方要求过多的联结，或产生什么约束。剧组情人这事儿汤姆完全不陌生，他暂时不想过多去定义（或者打破）他们此刻的关系。他只是尽可能地为他考虑多些，关注他的休息，满足他的要求，对他提的一些花样新奇的小点子也会乐于尝试。尼可拉斯还从没有在他这里得到一个“不”。

这让尼可拉斯在他身上滚来滚去、啃他耳朵的时候问：“你是不是脾气好过头了？你对谁都这么好脾气吗？”

汤姆回应那个轻咬的吻。“看情况。”

尼可拉斯趴起身子扁嘴。“我是哪种情况？”

汤姆大笑。“你是一个我从没料到的情况。”

有很多这样有一搭没一搭的聊天。通常发生在性爱过后，那个氤氲的温度还没有完全散去的时刻。在这一点上两人意外步调一致，都不是在清理后急于穿衣或起身的类型。他们一个躺在另一个身上，边说话边慢悠悠把玩对方的手；或是尼可拉斯趴在汤姆身边，用手指去卷汤姆落在枕头上的头发。

玩着头发，眼睛看着眼睛，伸手摸摸睫毛，摸摸眼角。一个吻就很自然。然后是更多的吻。甚至无关性欲——就只是吻。没完没了。

这不是通常会发生在炮友之间的亲密。对于心照不宣的临时剧组情人来说，他们在床上有些过于投入与热切了。但此刻于他于自己，汤姆都不去想太多。

也有些让汤姆哭笑不得的怪问题。年轻人总是有好奇心旺盛的时候。比如，“你也这样睡剧组里的别人吗？”直截了当，让汤姆差点呛掉手里的牙刷。

“我哪样了。”汤姆走回床上，“我才是被你变着花样折腾的那个好吗。”

“有没有嘛。”

“你就住我隔壁，我这房间三更半夜除了你跑进跑出，你还见到过谁？”

“那么以前有咯？”

“你很介意？”

“倒也不是，反正你现在喜欢我。”

尼可拉斯懒洋洋地趴着，长腿一晃一晃，眼珠子亮亮地转，蓝乎乎的。

“就是好奇嘛。你可是那个汤姆罗斯。那时候你是不是也没有比我大很多？快，给我讲讲。”

汤姆笑起来。“我看上去像会睡很多人的那种？”

“你看上去像很多人想睡的那种。”

“很遗憾，男孩，我那个时候有喜欢的女性朋友。至于其他人，今年大半都在这儿，你想知道自己问他们去吧。”汤姆故意揉了一把他的脑袋，关上了床头灯，“哥哥的睡前故事讲完了。”

尼可拉斯哼哼唧唧。“再多说点。”

“睡觉。你明天还要上场。”

尼可拉斯在黑暗里扭前扭后。汤姆有点好笑地听着他乱动。一会儿后那个四肢缠了上来，热乎乎的身体报复似地压在他身上。汤姆想笑，又被嘴唇堵上了嘴，年轻人的手和嘴巴在他身上动来动去，很快那些没有来得及出口的声音就变成了浅浅的呻吟。

他们的炮友生活从巡演的第一站持续到第二站、第三站。演出换城市时总会有一个从短暂清闲到再次变忙的阶段，尽管下一个城市首演前可能会空出几天，但他们空闲的时间并没有看起来那么充裕。除了最初的一两天和其他人出去玩，到一些景点打卡，像一个美国人那样拉着汤姆给他拍游客照（“你真的要在这里倒立吗？”“我不但要倒立，我还要劈叉。”），尼可拉斯大部分时间都投在了新剧院的走场排练、试音调音，和穿插着的粉丝见面会上。

他们也并不总是每次都能恰好做成邻居。有一次两人的房间隔了五层楼，尼可拉斯眼珠子都瞪出来了。汤姆倒是挺意外尼可拉斯的反应。

“因为你从不来找我。”尼可拉斯闷闷地嘟哝，“这下还要上下楼，你更不会来啦。”

“我是不想打扰到你。”汤姆解释，也惊讶于对方实际上超乎寻常的敏锐，“你比我需要更多的休息，你是那个需要上台的。你有你的事情要做。”

尼可拉斯罕见地没有接话，而是沉默了下来。他看起来还想说什么，但嘴巴张了张又闭上了。他的眼睛垂着，最后那颗金色的脑袋蔫头耷脑地点了点。

但是整个周末他们都没有多少时间。他们只在周五晚上匆匆一起过了一夜，周六一大早尼可拉斯就要起床，连演两场，而周日的场次结束后，晚上就要出发去另一个城市。一个城市只演一个周末时休息时间就很有限。周六的午夜汤姆拿着手机，在手里转了几圈，短信栏没有什么动静，汤姆想了一会儿，打了几个字，停了停，又删掉了。

这天晚上汤姆躺下后没有很快睡着。

他望着天花板出神，翻了几个身，最后还是重新按开了手机。无所不能的社交网络上已经出现了今天的返场视频。汤姆戴上耳机，看着那个修长的红色身影踩着舞步，游动，转圈，定格，在世界之王的前奏退场，又在间奏翻飞着跃出，腾空而起，干净利落，旋转出摧枯拉朽的火焰。

下一个城市他们的喘息之机多了些，一个半星期的停留时间可以排出一个安稳的日程。到达酒店他们分批办理入住，期间尼可拉斯会偶尔抬起眼睛瞄汤姆，被他发现后又转开眼睛。汤姆想了想，向前台多要了一张房卡。

但他还没有找到一个合适的契机把房卡他，就在一天午后听说了剧组里几个人肠胃不舒服去了医院的消息，尼可拉斯是最严重的那个。他迅速问到了地址赶了过去，一个剧院方的工作人员带他上了楼。一行人零零散散地聚在一块休息区周围，在场的还有两三位脸熟的翻译。

与大家打了招呼后汤姆很快找到了人。尼可拉斯正坐在一张椅子上，脸色有点疲倦，有点发白，老老实实地听着翻译给他说注意事项。他也不乱动了，这会儿显得可怜兮兮。汤姆等着他们说完话后走了过去，尼可拉斯抬眼看到他后愣了一下，眼睛睁大，迅速地眨，片刻后嘴角像控制不住似地慢慢翘起，等汤姆坐到他身前时，之前那副乖乖的模样已经半点不剩。

“感觉怎么样？还严重吗？疼吗？”汤姆拉住他的手。

浅蓝的玻璃珠滴溜溜地转。“啊，好疼，你都不找我玩，我要死了。”

汤姆叹息了一声，捂着脸摇头笑，悬了一路的一口气才算舒展了开来。

当晚尼可拉斯还是坚持上场了。汤姆带着他的笔记本坐在酒店大堂的角落，从晚上九点坐到凌晨。尼可拉斯是最后一批回来的，看上去有些困，看到汤姆等在那里，又睁大眼睛眨了眨。汤姆走过去，帮他接过手里的一个大袋子。

“你在等我？”上了电梯后尼可拉斯问。

“是啊。”

“你在担心我？”

汤姆轻轻笑了笑。“我当然担心你。”

电梯在尼可拉斯房间的楼层停下，汤姆跟着一起走了出来。尼可拉斯歪着脑袋看他，好像对汤姆的举动充满津津有味的兴致。他们在尼可拉斯房门前停了下来，汤姆把东西递给他。

“早点睡觉，好好睡一晚，休息一下。”

尼可拉斯愣住了。他瞪大眼睛，嘴巴又撅了起来。“一个星期了！都一个星期了！”

汤姆为这孩子气的抗议笑了出来。“等你彻底好了再说也不迟。”

“今晚。”尼可拉斯不依不挠。

“明天。”汤姆斩钉截铁。

尼可拉斯的眼角耷拉了下来。眼见交涉一败涂地，他不情不愿地掏出自己的房卡，转过身去开门，闷闷不乐。

“尼可。”汤姆在他进屋前叫住他，看着那双控诉与可怜并施的眼睛，忍不住微笑，“早点休息，好吗。”汤姆轻声说，“明天见。”

但汤姆早该料到，尼可拉斯这种人，你是不能指望他安安分分地做他不情愿的事情的。一个小时后汤姆的手机发出连续震动，那时他刚坐上床，只剩床头灯还微弱地亮着。

「睡了吗？」

「虽然我觉得你没有。」

「不然会很丢法国人的脸！」

「但还是姑且问一下。」

汤姆不自禁地嘴角扬起。他其实并不是在没人时也会自娱自乐笑出来的类型，但自从遇到尼可拉斯以来他就好像总是在笑。

「还没睡。」他很快回了过去。刚刚发送没一秒，门外就响起了敲门声。

“不可思议。”汤姆咕哝着去开门。

尼可拉斯抱着睡衣和毛巾杵在门外，活像个什么参加夏令营的大学生，在他开了门后二话不说钻了进来，也不客气，就这么径直窜到了汤姆的床上。

“不做，只睡觉，行了吧。”

床上传来的声音松松软软。汤姆眼看着尼可拉斯把自己埋进他的被子里，只留一个头发乱翘的金色脑袋在外面，身体力行宣告了半边床的所有权。

“只睡觉可以吧。”尼可拉斯越埋越深，“你也快进来。”嘀嘀咕咕，“……别笑了！”

后来他们都没有早早入睡。尼可拉斯闭着眼睛窝在汤姆怀里，没一会儿又睁开了眼，睫毛跟着眼睛眨动。卸下了提伯尔特的眼妆，尼可拉斯的眼皮颜色很浅，睫毛颜色也很浅，亮晶晶的，缓缓挠过汤姆的胸口。

一时间没有人说话。汤姆搂着他，尼可拉斯毛茸茸的头顶在他颈边动了动，又往他身上贴近了些。

“你身上真热。”再后来尼可拉斯说。

“那我们分开一点睡？”

“就不。”

4.

汤姆这次的跟组巡演之行有很多意料之外。他原本并没有打算跟完全程。二十周年和老朋友聚一聚，看几场，就返回巴黎继续乐队的工作，这是他最初的计划。但是另一个提伯尔特不由分说地闯了进来，在他面前活生生扔出一个尼可拉斯，生机勃勃，理直气壮，霸占了他一半的床。

于是他的回程计划一再搁置，到后来和西里尔他们稍作合计，决定留到最后，权当为两人各自乐队的日后巡演提前熟悉环境。

尼可拉斯不知道这些，尼克拉斯趴在床上蹂躏汤姆的枕头。汤姆也并不打算让他知道自己是为了他留下来的，只是抽走他的枕头，不疼不痒拍在那张笑嘻嘻的脸上，嘱咐他好好吃早饭，又被那条长长的胳膊拽了回去，倒在床上亲热温存一番才算完。

多要的那张房卡也给了这个年轻人。那之后汤姆开始只睡床的半边。他把另一边空出来，无论他们今晚是否约了一起过夜。有时尼可拉斯会在半夜突然过来，也没有什么别的原因，只是轻手轻脚地拱进他的床上，睡在他旁边，安静老实，好像就只是要来睡觉。汤姆有时听到动静会浅浅醒来，自然地伸手去搂他，尼可拉斯就心满意足地挤过来。

属于尼可拉斯的个人物品也一件一件长了出来。今天留了两件T恤没有带走，明天浴室的镜子前多了一只牙刷，须后水在不知不觉间早已两人共用，喷混了香水的情况也已经不是第一次发生。汤姆在一天中午醒来后看着满屋子另一个人的痕迹，竟也有了一种共同生活的错觉。

但这个话题他是决计不会与尼可拉斯聊的。他太知道剧组情人是怎么一回事了。轻松，友好，无负担，在巡演的疲劳里多方面放松心神，这些是这层关系的建立根基与普遍需求。如果处理得好，或许还会在巡演结束后得到一份不错的友谊，甚至可以再续前缘，而贸然打破现状就有可能让事情变得尴尬。尼可拉斯现在很快乐，巡演日程已经过了一半多，汤姆不想冒险。

他慢慢伸出手去摸了摸另一个人的枕头。尼可拉斯已经赶去剧院热身，枕头上还残留着尼可拉斯洗发水的味道，带着点橙皮的香气若隐若现。汤姆闭了闭眼睛。

无论这次巡演结束后怎么样，他没有下一次可以和尼可拉斯一起了。

尼可拉斯敲门的时候汤姆没有听到，他带着耳麦，正与他远在巴黎的乐队远程调试一首新歌。尼可拉斯刷了房卡，汤姆看到从半开的门后探进来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，见到他在忙，有点可怜地趴在门上眨眼，犹豫着准备退回走廊去把门关上。

“没关系，进来吧。”汤姆对他说，向他招招手，又对着话筒笑了笑，“不，不算是客人。”

十五分钟后，等汤姆摘下耳机，合上电脑，尼可拉斯就一骨碌从床上坐了起来。

“我不是客人啊？”他咧开嘴，蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪。“那我是什么啊。”

“你见过进门就直接躺上床的客人吗？”

“这床有一半是我的。你留给我的。”

“那我要没收。”

“晚了。”

尼可拉斯抬起手臂，汤姆俯下身子，两人就交换了一个吻。尼可拉斯坏心眼地仰头去啃汤姆的脖子，舌尖蜻蜓点水似地舔，汤姆胳膊微颤，扣在他后背的手缩紧了些。

“你今天看起来有点不太一样。”汤姆说。

“哪里不一样啊。”

汤姆直起身拉远了一点距离。面前浅蓝的眼珠子轱辘来轱辘去，眼线和眼影颜色很深，像黑色丝绒松垮地裹着两颗宝石。汤姆抬手想去碰碰尼可拉斯的眼睛，男孩就伸着脖子给他摸。

“今天没卸眼妆？”

尼可拉斯从身后口袋里掏出一小瓶卸妆水，塞进汤姆手里，笑得惬意。

“你给我卸，好不好呀。”

浴室里的灯光黄澄澄，镜子上铺着光线和他们的一半的侧影。尼可拉斯坐在浴缸沿儿上，上衣已经脱了，身体前倾，一双长腿交叉地伸着，手指搭在缸壁上，眼睛跟着汤姆摆弄那瓶水的动作来回转。

汤姆走上前拍了拍他脑袋，把浸湿的棉片贴在他一边的眼皮上，动作很慢，好像那是个什么易碎物。玻璃制品，小心轻放。

“说吧，你又想玩什么新花样？”

“就想让你多看看我。”年轻人乖乖地顺着他的力道闭起眼睛，又把另一只睁开了来看他，汤姆饶有兴趣地看着他为了维持这个动作把眉毛弄得晃晃悠悠。

“我们每天晚上都在互相看。”汤姆笑起来，“几乎。想不看也难，是不是？”

尼可拉斯翘起嘴巴。“我要更近一点。”

“上床还不够近？”

“我很贪心的。”

这只狡猾的小动物说得倒一点也没错，汤姆想。

他算准了汤姆不会拒绝（并且也有那么些乐在其中，汤姆不得不承认），就把年轻人的特权眨进那双亮晶晶的眼睛里，冲他弯弯眼角，就肆意生长出动人心魄的生命力，长驱直入把汤姆的注意力塞满，还多到溢出来。

现在那双眼睛在他手底下轻轻颤动。隔了层轻薄的棉，眼窝的形状印出一个凹陷。他的眼窝可真深啊，黑色的眼影成了这一方宇宙的夜幕，眼线是银河，环抱着浅蓝的星球。这颗星球还那么年轻，遍地水源，万物生长。

你靠近点，再近点，给你看我的星球，但你也要看我。

多么狡猾的年轻人。汤姆低下头，含住了那只眼眶，丢盔弃甲。他小心翼翼地拢住它，嘴唇摩挲那张浅到呈现淡红色的眼睑。睫毛刷着他的唇边，尼可拉斯只稍稍故意晃动脑袋，它们就成串地拨弄汤姆的神经。他亲吻他的眼睛，如同亲吻他的呼吸。在闭上眼前他看到尼可拉斯如愿以偿似地弯起了嘴角。

卸妆水和棉片摊在了洗脸台上，他们吻进了浴缸里。尼可拉斯肌肉光滑的胸膛紧贴着他，他一半浸在水温里，一半被尼可拉斯的体温包围。脑袋被蒸腾得迷糊，沉甸甸暖洋洋。水在他们的手臂与背脊下方像浪一样摇晃，漫出浴缸，淌成溪流。尼可拉斯进入他的时候他颤抖着仰起头，酥麻的脊柱被水和一双手掌同时托起，浴室的水汽和生理泪水变得不分界限。

他用力把眼睁开，尼可拉斯的名字不受控制地从嘴里脱口而出，他寻找那双眼睛，像寻找失重的支点。他没有落空，他看见浅蓝色的湖面。

尼可拉斯看着他，垂着眼睛，那么近地看着他。他的眼妆还有一只没有卸去，眼睛在晕黄的灯光里蓝得惊心动魄。汤姆一瞬间有点失神，好像眼前一边是尼可拉斯，另一边是一个他最熟悉却又全新的意象，将他们连接，为他们共有。是提伯尔特吗？是尼可拉斯的提伯尔特吗？汤姆不知道。他还没有去那个切实的现场看过他，为着这样与那样的顾虑。但眼前的人贴近他，捧起他的脸，也抚摸他的眼睛，手指着迷似地蹭着他眼角的纹路。

“真好呀。”尼可拉斯这样说。他低下头来舔那些深深浅浅的眼纹，仿佛要把舌尖镶嵌了进去，刺激得汤姆涌出更多的眼泪。年轻人吻掉它们，在高潮到来时仍与他额头相贴。

睡前他们还是让之前的事情有始有终，尼可拉斯另一只眼睛上的妆也是让汤姆给卸的。汤姆也预料到这个大男孩一定要这样才肯罢休。他们浑身湿淋淋，汤姆不仅给他卸了妆，还给他擦了脸，洗澡完后又擦了头，尼可拉斯盘腿坐在床上，在毛巾下面摇晃着乱动，汤姆俯下身，隔着毛巾吻了他的嘴。

关灯后尼可拉斯靠在他身上，在黑暗里没有说话。他把汤姆的手拉过来压在自己脸上，出神似地刮他的手背。

“怎么了？”汤姆动了动拇指，摸了摸他的颧骨。

尼可拉斯少有地有些犹豫。“我是想到，”他慢慢地说，“你是不是到现在还没有去看过？”

汤姆一愣。他立刻就知道尼可拉斯在指什么。但他并没有立刻想好怎么回答这个问题。他只是“嗯”了一声就没有了下文。他还在斟酌词句，但这让尼可拉斯似乎着急了起来。尼可拉斯翻身坐起。“为什么？”

汤姆也跟着坐了起来，他打开了床头灯。他不是没有想过他们迟早会有谈论到这个问题的时刻，这个事情可大可小——主要取决于尼可拉斯——远称不上需要“面对”，但这个时刻到来的时候，汤姆还是想认真对待。

所以他也坐好，开灯，尽管光线不亮，但足以让他们能看到彼此。

“尼可，我并不是不想去看……”汤姆停顿了。在乎已经开始让他瞻前顾后。

“是因为我吗？”尼可拉斯突然问。

说完年轻人咬了咬嘴唇。汤姆观察着他的反应。那双蓝眼睛里并没有不可置信与责备（这让汤姆松了一口气），只是一种陷入僵局与不知所措的愁苦，就像他在说出这句话的一瞬间就意识到切中了要点，意识到他自己就是这个原因。

汤姆点了点头。“是，”他说，“但不完全是你想的那样……”

“你在担心我的态度？”

尼可拉斯的神情有点凝重有点沮丧，但一些不甘心被误会的心气儿又开始冒头。此时它们全然混合着袒露在那张脸上，让他看上去难过极了。可他现在对此毫不掩饰。比起初见时还会在这件事上给汤姆一个滴水不漏的职业假笑，汤姆很欣慰尼可拉斯现在愿意把这些情绪抛给他，他甚至愿意尼可拉斯对他生气。

而尼可拉斯没有对他生气。他的年轻人在生自己的气。

汤姆坐得近了一些，握住了尼可拉斯的手。他把他的手放到嘴边吻了吻，尼可拉斯轻轻睁大眼睛。

“我现在没有在担心这个。”汤姆看着他，微笑了一下，“我不会对你说谎，我得说在最开始这的确是主要因素，那时我们刚刚见面，我察觉到你对我的一些，”汤姆想了想措辞，“矛盾的情绪……”

“对不起嘛。”尼可拉斯在这个空当噘起嘴巴，小声嘟囔。

“不，我从没有想要你说这句话。完全不必。”汤姆笑起来，“我觉得你那时的反应很可爱。”

尼可拉斯垮着的眉毛舒展了一些。“那不是因为觉得我会有意见了？”

“不是。现在我完全不会这么认为。”汤姆握着他的手又紧了紧，“但是我又确实有一些其他顾虑。”

汤姆理了一下思路才继续。“你从一开始就承受了很多压力，说实话，那让我也不太好受，即使那时我并不认识你。可你做得那么好，我没有看过你的现场，但我看过视频，我知道。换做其他人不会比你做得更好。

“接到的第一个重量角色对一个演员的职业生涯很重要。我得说，提伯尔特大概就是你的这个第一个。至少戏份上是主演之一。”汤姆笑笑，“当然，也是我的第一个。但也是我唯一的一个了。我内心深处想要走的路始终是歌手，而你不一样，在演员这条路上你会比我走得更远。

“你做到了，你留下来了，接过了一个已经被上一人固定许久的形象。这是怎样一个难题啊。十多年确实有些太久了，先入为主又是人们最难改变的东西之一。我并不是说我对他的塑造方式是唯一合适的——相信我，我绝不会这么想，也从没这么想——但只是技术上假设，延续同样的路子是最安全的选择，至少在初期是一个无功无过的过渡，不会招致过多质疑。

“但你没有这么做。你从一开始就没有这么做。我看过那个访谈，你从一开始就放出话说要与我不一样。然后你真的做到了。你做到了，并且打破了很多人的思维定式。你让人们对一个全新的突破心服口服。这非常了不起。所以我不想因为我的出现而对你在台上的状态造成任何影响——我是说任何。经受过的压力，遭受过的质疑，就算已经久远了，淡忘了，但它们存在过，可能消失了，但也可能还在脑子里的什么地方潜伏着。我不想把它们——你的一些不舒服的回忆触发，老天，这是我最不想的事情。连有这个可能性都不想。

“并且我也是有一点私心的，”汤姆的声音轻了一丁点，“我们也算是因为提伯尔特相识，我很感激这一点。这次旅行和你一起很快乐，鉴于你现在在我的床上，所以我假设你也是。”汤姆垂下眼睛，淡淡笑了一下，“至少作为床伴，或是一个朋友，你还是挺喜欢我的。所以我不想给你节外生枝出什么不愉快的回忆，对我或者对提伯尔特。到目前为之你都很开心，巡演也过了大半，我希望我们这个状态能保持到最后。为什么不呢？”

汤姆没再说什么了。他要说的说完了。现在他倒是身体里有一部分像一个旁观者似的，审视自己刚才说的话。自己一脑热喋喋不休这么多的举动让他有些想摇头发笑，但同时他也在此刻想抽烟。他强烈地想抽烟。但尼可拉斯现在在房间里，与他的距离不到几十公分，所以他不会抽烟。

尼可拉斯安静了一会儿。

“你该当个演说家。”尼可拉斯说，“真的，去演个法国队长或者汤姆侠什么的。”

汤姆终于没忍住笑了出来。

“你被我说服了？我以为你不是会被轻易说服的那种。”

“整条街都被你说服了。全地球都被你说服了。”

“那么……我们睡觉？”

“但是你说得没错。”尼可拉斯掰过汤姆的脸，在他嘴唇缓缓吻了下去，“只有我，我是不会被轻易说服的。”

尼可拉斯结束了这个吻，直视着让汤姆迎向他的目光。

“你就直接说想还是不想，”他说，“你想不想去看？想不想去看我？想不想去看我的提伯尔特？”

年轻人的脸上露出他熟悉的笑意。汤姆知道那双蓝眼睛抓住他了。

尼可拉斯扬起了脑袋，弯起了眉眼。那张脸上同时透出了不容置疑的坚持和兴高采烈的任性。这是汤姆熟悉的那个尼可拉斯，一直都是。自信，快活，狡黠得坦率，志在必得。

“你大概真是我的克星。”汤姆摇了摇头。

“所以你的回答呢？”

“你明明知道，你就是想听，是不是？想。想。想。我想去看。满意了吗？”

“满意了。”尼可拉斯咧开嘴，笑得非常愉快。

汤姆在场内灯光暗下后，走了工作人员通道的侧门，在左侧靠边的一个位子坐了下来。他本可以去后台，在演员上场的侧台观看，但他还是选择了观众席。

他看完了全场。他在台下看着这一位提伯尔特。从隐忍到爆发到凋零，他看着这一位提伯尔特的这一路。熟悉的，亲近的；陌生的，全新的——尼可拉斯的。他看着尼可拉斯。在谢幕的大幕升起前的黑暗中，他与其他观众一起鼓起了掌。

他确信尼可拉斯在台上时看不到他，但在提伯尔特蹲跪在高台上那一刻，他也轻轻张开了嘴，无声地与他一同唱。

_提伯尔特，我是提伯尔特。_

他们因此在故事中与剧场外相遇。

他看着他自己的过去与尼可拉斯的现在。

在谢幕的三首歌也结束后，他原路从工作人员通道返回。

尼可拉斯几乎是用跑的推开他的房门，就好像笃定他一定会在房间里等他。而聪明的年轻人从来不会期盼落空。他撞进汤姆的怀抱，像完成了什么壮举，高兴地把头埋在他的脖子旁蹭来蹭去。

“你去看了吗？喜欢吗？怎么样？我是不是很厉害？”他一连串发问，抬起头来，似乎在等待汤姆发表点意见。

而汤姆没有马上说话。他深吸一口气，把尼可拉斯抵在墙边。他吻他，用力地吻他，吻得他喘不过气。尼可拉斯似乎愣了一瞬。汤姆不知道这有没有吓到他，但是管他的，对方可是那个尼可拉斯，自己不会吓到他的。

尼可拉斯很快就在他的怀里先喘了起来。汤姆结束了这个吻，在尼可拉斯眨巴眼睛的目光里抚摸他的脸。

“虽然这话由我来说，在你听来可能会显得有点端架子——我并没有。”汤姆闭了闭眼睛又睁开，向他微笑，“他是你的了。”

尼可拉斯看起来马上就明白了他在说什么。

汤姆知道他会明白的。

“我会好好照顾他的。”尼可拉斯靠了过来，搂住了汤姆的脖子。他挂在他身上，像是要挤走汤姆此时此境的一些伤感。而他成功了。他扬起嘴，露出了那个熟悉的、汤姆喜欢的表情。

“所以你也要好好照顾我。”

5.

汤姆自己的远程工作在巡演后期忙了起来，不过他也总能尽量把晚上十二点后的时间空出来，留给尼可拉斯和他自己隐秘的留恋。

他的确把尼可拉斯照顾得很好，好得过了头，尼可拉斯现在最常做的事儿就是从背后黏在他身上不下来，“下次你不来了我可怎么办”，边说边用嘴巴磨蹭他的脖子，咬他的头发梢，甜言蜜语，絮絮叨叨。

汤姆只是笑，在尼可拉斯凑上来的时候吻他，克制着不去把这类依赖的话语往心里放得太深。下次你总会有别的剧组情人，汤姆这样想，但他没有说。

尼可拉斯自己的房间彻底成了摆设。他只在拿必要的换洗物品时才回去，其余的大部分时间都赖在汤姆的房间里。有一次他自言自语似地嘟囔：“我干脆直接住到你这里好了。”想了想又说，“算啦。那样就不好玩了。”汤姆想接话的嘴就没张开。

两个房间似乎也给尼可拉斯增添了不少情趣。由于汤姆不怎么主动去找他，尼克拉斯对这事儿还挺介意似的，有时候明明要在汤姆的房间里睡觉，但还非要拉着汤姆去他房间里折腾个天昏地暗，做完了又要溜回去。

“就在你这睡不好吗。”汤姆问。

尼可拉斯煞有介事。“你的床更舒服。”

汤姆失笑。“这是酒店，不都一样？”

“不一样，不一样不一样。”

汤姆也不知道哪儿不一样了。但尼可拉斯说不一样，那就不一样吧。尼可拉斯总有这么种本事，眉毛弯弯，蓝眼睛弯弯，就会让人觉得他说什么好像都挺有一番道理。西里尔夹着形影不离的宝贝吉他对汤姆说你这就叫迷了心窍，约翰建议地说送他一束玩具花，每朵花上是个玩具的那种，达米安笃定地说真的送他一束玩具花。

而汤姆，汤姆不敢相信他们四个老朋友凑在一起竟然在聊这个。

“玩具只是一种代指。”达米安拍他肩膀，“好玩有趣的东西就行。比如一按快门就滋水的照相机什么的。”

汤姆没有送尼可拉斯一按快门就滋水的照相机，他也不知道去哪儿找一按快门就滋水的照相机。但他确实有在准备别的，尽管那隐晦得不像是一个礼物。事实上他自己也并没有拿定主意。但尼克拉斯无意中先发现了它。那时正当一个刚到新城市后的短暂休假，尼可拉斯白天没有出门，他横着趴在汤姆的床上，把枕头当抱枕压在胳膊底下，看似聚精会神地在玩手机。

“让我待在这儿吧！你忙你的，我玩我的，我不会打扰你的。”尼可拉斯在开始前半是央求半是保证。

但在两人都互相偷瞄对方、视线错开了几次之后，这话显然已经没什么约束力。尼可拉斯目光灼灼，汤姆叹了一口气。“你过来吧。”

尼可拉斯小声欢呼了一下。他跳下床，光着脚跑过来，埋进汤姆的手臂间，下巴枕在汤姆的肩膀上，好像光是亲亲抱抱就很高兴。他身上被太阳晒得暖洋洋的。汤姆抚摸他的后背，干脆把笔记本连带着耳机全部推到了一旁，托着尼可拉斯把他放到了桌子上。

那双长腿从桌沿垂下来，汤姆看着它们一荡一荡。

“我能看看吗。”尼可拉斯问。

汤姆起初一怔。但他马上就意识到尼可拉斯在指什么。汤姆把屏幕转向他，安静地等着他看完。尼可拉斯没有戴耳机，汤姆注意到他的眼珠子跟着那些音轨和谱子动来动去。这挺有趣的，汤姆想。若不是他自己此时怀抱着些微忐忑，他会全然享受于那双眼睛的来回转动。他不知道尼可拉斯会对这些DEMO感兴趣，它们还是一堆雏形，一些过程，藏着一支似有似无的秘密。

尼可拉斯看完了几首，在其中一首——也就是汤姆此刻正写了一大半的半成品上停留的时间格外长。

“这首是你的音域吗？”一会儿后尼可拉斯歪了歪脑袋，这样问道。这是一个反问。

“你还能看出来这个？”汤姆没有直接回答。但尼可拉斯能当即发现这一点，这确实有些出乎汤姆的预料。尼可拉斯大概永远能带来惊奇。

“我可是教过音乐的。”尼可拉斯又晃晃腿，从桌上跳到汤姆身上，“我是图克尼老师！给我一架钢琴，我现在就可以给你伴奏。”

“我期待着。”汤姆笑着接住他，“图克尼老师。”他被尼可拉斯跳进来的力道带得后退了两步。床在他们身后被太阳晒得柔软蓬松，散发着吸引力。尼可拉斯冲他眨眼，又眨眼，在得到他的挑眉同意后快乐地跑去拉上了窗帘。两道缝隙没拉严实，地板和床尾上投下了细长的光柱。

床单被扣在一起的手掌抓出褶皱，边缘垂出床沿，在影子和光线里摇晃。尼可拉斯没有追问。汤姆在神智迷蒙时仍是松了一口气。

汤姆也开始出现在剧院。去看了第一次之后，就自然有了第二次，第三次。有时在观众席，有时在后台，后来也在人手不足时帮忙。他太熟悉这一切了，这部剧目，这个舞台，几年的歌手生涯也让他对调音相当富有经验。尼可拉斯第一次在幕帘后看到汤姆时非常惊喜，汤姆抬手打招呼，尼可拉斯笑了，身上提伯尔特的外衣还没有脱下，穿过乱哄哄的人堆就来拥抱他。汤姆拍拍尼可拉斯的后背，越过尼可拉斯的肩膀，也朝看过来的克莱蒙和达米安挥了挥手，克莱蒙看着他们两眼放光，达米安隔着人群冲他做口型，催促他采取他并没有准备的行动。

“我不知道你今天要来。”尼可拉斯抬起身。

“还剩下三个城市就结束了，我也多来和老朋友玩一玩。”

“还有呢？”

“还有？”

“你就不能说也来看看我吗，”尼可拉斯假模假样地沮丧，耷拉眉眼，“骗骗我，哄我一下也好啊。”

汤姆笑了起来。“是来看你的。不是骗你。”

尼可拉斯好像真的很喜欢汤姆来看他。每次汤姆来尼可拉斯都很开心，他在提伯尔特退场与上场的间隙从后台找到汤姆，穿着戏服偷一个拥抱，或是偷一个吻。他们说悄悄话，开开玩笑，为也不知道哪里有趣的一两句话头对头傻笑，仿佛这是什么他俩的专属情趣（“我发现你挺喜欢我穿着这一身吻你。”“你得承认这感觉确实挺奇妙的。曾经我穿着它们，现在另一个人穿着它们和我接吻。”“过分了，难道你刚刚和我接吻时想的是提伯尔特吗？”“你难道在吃他的醋？”“有一点。不过我也喜欢我的提伯尔特，所以原谅你了。但你只能想他一秒，剩下的时间都得是我。”），候场时尼可拉斯也会与汤姆坐在一起，从侧台看着台上正在发生的故事，戴着提伯尔特手套的手搭在椅子上，与汤姆的手背边缘无意间抵在一起，没有人挪开。

汤姆没和尼可拉斯提过，他很喜欢尼可拉斯切换状态时的模样：按一次耳麦，站起来，准备上场。侧台是一个神奇的地方，演员与角色在这里交织转换，一部分属于自己，另一部分交给台上由自己诞生出的生命。走过宽阔的通道，尼可拉斯就变成了提伯尔特。

就像曾经的他自己。他有多了解这一过程，就有多能捕捉到进入状态时的尼可拉斯本人。在这些瞬间，他放任自己长久地注视他。

但他也不准备和尼可拉斯提这个，就像其他任何会带来不确定因素的话语一样。倒是有一次，仍然是在候场，那时距尼可拉斯上场还有好一会儿，他们并肩坐在离通道较远的地方，尼可拉斯先对他说：“我第一次从这里走上去时其实很紧张。”

汤姆转向他，示意他继续。

“虽然那早就不是我第一次上台。但，你知道的嘛，提伯尔特，这个角色的分量要大些。不仅是多年之后的第一批新人，前头还有一个演了十四年的上一任。”

尼可拉斯神色自如，他冲汤姆咧了咧嘴，汤姆知道这个话题在他们之间已经不再有芥蒂，年轻人只是在讲述事情本身。“当时我也是从这里走上去，就很自然地想到你，那个上一任。我就想，哇，那个汤姆罗斯，他当年也是这样准备上场啊。他好讨厌啊，他好厉害啊，他有没有搞砸过啊，我搞砸了怎么办，哦我可不会搞砸的，他第一次的时候紧张过吗，这样那样，乱想一通。”

尼可拉斯陷入了某种回忆。汤姆看了看他，握住了他的手。

“别紧张。”汤姆一本正经地说。

说完汤姆自己先乐了。尼可拉斯愣了愣，接着他的笑几乎是爆发而出，笑得肩膀都在抖动。汤姆被他的情绪感染，也低头持续地笑了起来。两人就这样无声地笑作一团，一名工作人员路过，惊恐地回头看他们。

尼可拉斯捏了捏汤姆的手心。“我会把这话转告三年前的我的。来自迟到的前任。”

“来自讨厌的前任。”汤姆补充，“别忘了告诉他，他以后会和这个人睡在一起。”

尼可拉斯捂住了半张脸，笑得耳朵尖发红。

汤姆帮忙调音时尼可拉斯也总会跑来看。他跟在汤姆身后探头探脑，像条高高瘦瘦的小尾巴，在汤姆需要集中精神时就安静地站在一旁，乖乖地一言不发。

“只是这样来回反复地调试，”汤姆忙活完一段后摘下耳机，“你去休息一会吧。和其他人玩玩。这里没什么好看的。”

尼可拉斯摇头晃脑。“好看，好看的。”

尼可拉斯也把之前一句半开玩笑的话兑了现。他在后台一间有钢琴的休息室里弹了汤姆的歌，汤姆倚在门框上微笑，尼可拉斯从镜子里看到他，蓝眼睛亮晶晶地弯起来，回过头像在等待夸奖或歌声。汤姆走过去，年轻人就高兴地把他拉过来，两人并排坐在琴凳上。

有时候汤姆觉得时间是静止的，他们一起弹琴的时候，一起坐在侧台候场的时候。这趟夏日的旅程还有不到三个星期，汤姆想，还剩不到三个星期。

又一次候场时，尼可拉斯出神一样看着远处的舞台，轻声问他：“你还会再回到这里，是吗。”

“我想是的。”汤姆微笑，“应该是明年，就在这个剧院，和我的乐队一起。”

“你真的很厉害。”尼可拉斯看着舞台的灯光，他似乎已经在想象，“那明年……”他突然停下了，咬了咬嘴唇。欲言又止后鼓起了嘴，眉毛垂成一贯的可怜形状。“会有录像吗？”他问。

“尼可，如果你想……”尼可拉斯倏地抬起头，汤姆顿了顿，“如果你想要就会有。”

一个中途转弯。不怎么高明，但也还算衔接流畅。汤姆没有把即将脱口而出的话说出来：如果你想看；如果你想一起来；如果你愿意做我的嘉宾。但尼可拉斯眼睛里闪烁的光又神奇地让他在怅然里感到放松，大溪地的男孩有着非凡的感染力。

把这段让尼可拉斯快乐的炮友关系维持到最后。汤姆对自己发出提醒。

这没什么难的，他想。他今年四十七岁，令人吃惊地感情充沛，他坦然，大方，并且从不吝于表达。在比尼可拉斯还年轻的年纪时便是如此，现在仍然如此。复排的后几年他成了剧组里年纪最大的那批人之一，但依然会因一对同事谢幕时的求婚而在台上当场掉眼泪，当时他还穿着提伯尔特的戏服呢。与他在台上容易留给人的最初印象反差甚大，他从天性里根植着一股柔情。这一点他从没在尼可拉斯面前掩饰，尼可拉斯也乐得享受。

他只需要维持原样。他比尼可拉斯年长这许多，他从一开始就能一眼读出这年轻人每句试探背后的情绪变化，察觉他们之间的互相吸引。尼可拉斯是个精灵，是扑面而来的海风与太阳，透亮鲜活，古灵精怪，而汤姆自己也是条滚烫的暖流，让尼可拉斯在他面前肆无忌惮地身心舒展，自由自在。他们像两道光源碰撞在一起，一发不可收拾地为彼此心热。

荷尔蒙冲动带来的奇遇。

但是这段巡演的旅程占据了两个月还多。两个月，一整年的六分之一。冲动持续了两个月还是冲动吗？在毫无预兆的几个时刻，他甚至被一种更大的冲动占据头脑，这构成了令人着迷的恍惚，并且这样的时刻越来越多——尼可拉斯从他被子里钻出毛茸茸的脑袋；尼可拉斯在房间里光着脚走来走去，叼着面包片到处找咖啡勺；对着镜子修理他提伯尔特式的胡子；刷牙时咬着牙刷鼓着腮帮子还要跟他说话，说得呜噜呜噜；对擦头发没有太多耐心，水珠甩得满身都是，溅在后背顺着脊柱流下来；睡觉时迷迷糊糊靠过来，被枕头揉乱的头发蹭着他的脸……尼可拉斯这样，尼可拉斯那样。

在这些时刻汤姆头一次没有产生对行程即将结束的迫不及待，尼可拉斯自己就像一种生活。

现在这团热乎乎的生活钻进他们的衣柜里——是的，他们早就把常用的几件衣服都混着挂到了一起，尼可拉斯弯着脖子寻宝，为晚上的小型音乐会寻找合适的着装，一会儿后他套上一件休闲小西装转过身来，五分期待五分得意。

“很好看。”汤姆笑笑，揽过他的脑袋亲了亲，嘴巴下移，就又亲了亲眼睛。

尼可拉斯鼓鼓嘴巴，竟然露出了一个几乎是羞赧的浅笑。

是真的很好看。汤姆在赞美什么的时候向来真诚，尼可拉斯曾假意抱怨他对谁都温柔、亲密与不吝喜爱，但他对尼可拉斯想要说的、因为太想说而不准备说的不到他说出部分的十分之一。

“你准备唱什么？”汤姆问他。

“现在不告诉你，是惊喜。”尼可拉斯熟练地坐到他腿上，“所以你要去看。不许去问别人。”

说完好像又怕汤姆改主意似的，故意垮了垮他原本就下垂的眉毛，让人明知他屁事没有仍是心生不忍，让汤姆怀疑这种眉形就是为他而生的。

垮着眉毛的尼可拉斯问他：“你会去的，对吗。”

认真想来，汤姆确实、几乎从来没有拒绝过尼可拉斯。尽管这个“从来”很短暂，只有两个月，即将随着巡演的落幕而接近尾声。

他不仅去了，还掏出手机录了一小段视频，这有点傻，但连达米安——罗密欧都频繁跑下座位，蹲在地上录喜欢的歌，那他在远处录一下尼可拉斯的独唱应该也不会显得太蠢。

那确实是个惊喜。

尼可拉斯唱了空桌椅。

在场的所有观众都没有想到，汤姆也没有想到。尼可拉斯安静地站在钢琴的前奏里，il est un deuil que je porte，整个餐厅爆发出吸气声。汤姆有一瞬间的恍神。他还没有见过尼可拉斯这样的神态。那完全不同，与提伯尔特完全不同。

多惊喜，多神奇。他已经见过尼可拉斯最隐秘的百般模样，可仍然还有全新的，总有全新的，好像一颗珍珠，一块棱镜，稍微转动方向就有颜色不一样的微光哗啦哗啦洒出来。今晚尼可拉斯没有化眼妆，大得出奇的眼皮半垂着，浅蓝的眼睛遮住了一半，像孤街上凝固的雕像；尼可拉斯自己也曾半是懊恼半是喜欢地对汤姆说你声线干嘛要那么高，但在汤姆从未见过的地方、在这些第一次展露在他眼前的地方，一首空桌椅在尼可拉斯的声音中空灵而悲悯，云层积聚，晚钟落雪。

汤姆只录了一半。这首歌只有三分钟出头，他在中途慢慢放下了手机。

剩下的时间少而珍贵。他决定把这个人与这首歌留给自己的眼睛和伤感。

汤姆自己也很迷惑，人——好的，他自己——满足于炮友关系有什么不好？这是你所能想象的维系一种关系最轻松与安全的形式。不给对方和自己绑上责任，激情消退随时抽身，彼此得到一个日后也可以聊天的朋友，经济高效，可行性一流，只要两个人心智成熟并对自己与床伴的卫生安全负责，这就是现代人寻找拥抱与温暖的绝佳方式。

这挺好的，真的，这没有什么不好。汤姆绝不是那种对年轻人的生活方式嗤之以鼻的老古板，他反而很乐于享受。尤其尼可拉斯是一个相当懂得制造快乐的家伙，这一点上他们很合拍，炮友相性极好。他只是不巧地，从某一个、也许是某一段时间之后开始不再满足于此了。

你看，尽管已经像一个尽职尽责、洞彻世事的过来人那样做了决定，不去打破现状（他甚至在尼可拉斯半夜窝进他怀里哼哼时让这行字在脑中加粗放大），但看着尼可拉斯半闭着眼睛唱空桌椅，他仍然忍不住去想：将来是谁能真正在尼可拉斯身边，陪伴与分享他的人生？

然后更不巧地，他汤姆罗斯——杰拉尔德，本质上是一个对一切形式的爱怀抱感激与信念的人。这可以是古典浪漫，也可以被另一种看法形容为俗气老套。在这个一切都快节奏的时代里，谈爱情似乎有那么点好笑，也有那么点奢侈。但他改不了，也不打算去改，并且不认为这有什么不合时宜——他就是这样的人。他陷入过其中，流过泪分过手，年轻时也曾求婚过一次，虽然最终结果不尽人意，但他从没有为爱本身后悔。他爱着爱，这是他生活中很重要的一部分。

他今年四十七岁，年近五十，依然在为生活满世界跑，庆幸自己依然会为一场相遇而动心，会为即将到来的分别怅然若失。

而他迎接它们如同迎接生活。

音乐会结束后汤姆比其他人提前回了酒店。他没有回自己的房间。

一个半小时后尼可拉斯在酒店的一个露天平台找到他，被过于浓厚的烟味呛了一个跟头。

那时汤姆正盯着夜色和远处街道成簇辉映的灯光出神，转头看到年轻人挤眉噘嘴的样子，无声地笑了。手机上的播放画面暂停在刚才录像的某一处，他按灭了手上最后一支烟，风把两缕淡灰色的雾气打着旋带走。

他没有想到尼可拉斯会到这里来，他身边的灭烟石子盆上堆了五六支只剩滤嘴的残骸，味道需要五毫升的香水才能盖住。

“你在干嘛？”尼可拉斯靠近他，不明就里，还有点委屈，“我到处找不到你。”

“吹吹风，看风景，抽根烟。”汤姆随意地说，在那个故作可怜的表情面前下意识伸手想要摸摸他脑袋，尼可拉斯就乖乖地低下头来给他摸。汤姆像突然惊觉这一点似的：这在两个月前简直不可想象。

“这可不是吹风抽烟。”尼可拉斯并不买账，满脸不赞同，“这是‘我心情不好所以我抽了一根一根又一根’，三，四，五……哇，哥们，半盒。”

汤姆有点犯愁。尼可拉斯不好糊弄，他也不想糊弄他。他不想骗他，也不想对他说实话。

“你的空桌椅唱得很有味道，唱得我有点伤感。”这至少是一半的实话。

尼可拉斯眨了眨眼睛。“我很荣幸？”

“你应得的。”汤姆收起手机，“我们回去吗？”

但是尼可拉斯站在他身前没有动，只是看着他。“确实不赖吧。”尼可拉斯耸耸肩，用一种轻松的语气说，“但至于让你一个人在这里看录像回放吗？我可不觉得。”

汤姆也一时没有动。尼可拉斯的眼睛固执地停留在他脸上，看起来不打算就这么让他走。

“你别误会，”看他没说话，尼可拉斯急乎乎地补充，“我很高兴的！只是你对我也太包容啦，所以你看，我还没见过你这样，用你的话说，伤感。能告诉我吗？”

尼可拉斯停下了，他想了想，又向汤姆走近一步。最终他问：“你是有什么想对我说的吗？”

这下汤姆有些困惑了。尼可拉斯虽然经常傻乐，但他不是傻子。他远比看起来要有数，有时还会视情况在粉丝面前装傻，其实对事情心里门清。撞见汤姆独自看他的视频，沉默地抽烟，这意味着什么不难猜测。汤姆自己不准备说，而尼可拉斯眼看着要将它捅破。

可他的犹豫好像让尼可拉斯下定了什么决心似的。

“那首歌是为我写的，是吗？”尼可拉斯突兀地提起，声音很轻，“不是写给我的，而是它本身就是给我写的。那的确不是你的音域，是我的。是我的音域。对不对？”

尼可拉斯还是看出来了。汤姆有些高兴，这同时又带来更多的没有把握。于是他尽量自然地回答他。“是给你写的。如果你愿意收下做个纪念……”

“我愿意。”尼可拉斯几乎是迫不及待，“我很开心，杰拉尔德，我很开心。为这首歌，也为其他的一些东西，如果——”尼可拉斯的脸在夜色的灯光里涨红，好像周围的晚风也没能给他降温，“如果，我是说，我以为的是我以为的那样。”

尽管明知这对话继续进行下去会变得不再可控，汤姆仍然被他逗乐了。他有点难过，有点欣喜，尼可拉斯突然叫了他的真名就足以让他觉得像被羽毛挠过心尖。“你以为什么？”

“我以为好多事情呢！”尼可拉斯嘟了嘟嘴巴，“我以为你会是比较直接的那种类型。”

“我是比较直接的类型啊。”汤姆笑了笑，“通常情况下是。”

尼可拉斯又眨了眨眼睛，紧接着他像是受了极大的挫败和委屈——这下他的眉毛可是结结实实地耷拉下来了，使得汤姆觉得自己好像犯下了一宗罪。

“所以是我的问题？”尼可拉斯睁大眼睛，比起提问更像是一种自言自语的陈述，只待寻求确认，下垂的眼角让那双蓝眼睛更显得委屈，“因为我没有让你感受到同样的心情……”

汤姆听到了心脏重新跳动的声音。热切的轰鸣声在他脑子里炸开，他被巨大的确信与不确信同时包围，这两者又同时带来惊喜与迷茫，但他的心脏在轰响。

“不是你的问题，”他有点不敢仔细消化，但还是先迅速否认尼可拉斯的自我怀疑，“我只是觉得，你还这么年轻，你还会巡演很多次，会有新的剧目，会遇到很多人，”——老天啊，他在说什么，“我是说，我们相处得很愉快，这次巡演期间你很快乐，但通常来说就到此为止了。你对事情一向看得很透，我了解这点。你和我在一起的快乐来源于，”他顿了顿，“这段关系本身就是轻松的。我以为你不会因为一次临时的关系就想要决定什么。”

“可是我都那样黏着你了！”尼可拉斯瞪大眼睛抗议。

汤姆为这孩子气又理直气壮的发言愣住了。他突然捂着半边脸笑，没法再说下去。事实上他也不知道还需要再说什么了。尼可拉斯看起来像在极力克制立刻扑上来拥抱他的冲动。

“给你看。”尼可拉斯似乎是想郑重对待这个场合，把手机举到汤姆面前，又忍不住献宝似地噘嘴。相册的视频栏里几乎全是汤姆，从提伯尔特到演唱会，洋洋洒洒不一而足。汤姆吃惊地睁大眼睛。

“你看，都是你。我也在看你。你不来找我玩的时候我就在房间里看这些。酒店里网速不好，我下了好久呢。

“还有，我一直留着我自己房间的另一个原因，你知道是什么吗。”尼可拉斯认真地看着他，“你知道每次我和你上完床，回自己房间后我都要干嘛吗。

“我在床上打滚。”尼可拉斯自问自答，毫不在意他描述的画面听起来有多么傻气，“我好高兴啊，杰拉尔德，我真的很高兴。我从床的这一头滚到另一头。我洗澡都会傻笑出来。我开心得睡不着——他真美，他真好看，他真可爱，他眼角的皱纹真漂亮，他的声音真好听，他忍耐的样子真性感，他认真写歌的样子真迷人，我好喜欢他啊，他好像也喜欢我，他是不是也喜欢我，他一定也喜欢我——我的心一刻不停地为此歌唱，为此赞美眼前能看到的一切。

“你说巡演期间我很快乐，我不是每一次都这样。我现在是从前的你，而你知道这份工作的全貌——除了舞台上让你赢得欢呼与掌声的部分、展现给观众的部分，在这些之外还有无数的奔波，疲劳，压力和居无定所：下一次是什么时候？下一次能不能继续拿到角色？如果这次结束后迟迟没有新的试镜机会？这些问题不会因为巡演成功或不成功而消失。我是个擅长给自己解压和找乐子的家伙，但这一次不一样。你觉得我快乐，是因为这一次我真的很快乐：不用有意识地给自己解压的那种快乐——”

夜空的微光和城市的千万灯火映在那双浅蓝的眼睛里，繁星一样发亮。

“因为你。是你让我快乐。我的快乐不是因为炮友关系的轻松，是因为你。只是因为你。看到你冲我笑，我就想，天啊，提伯尔特我真谢谢你，感谢你，赞美你，不然我怎么才能遇到汤姆罗斯？”

汤姆为这句话无声地笑出来了，可他的眼睛有点潮湿。尼可拉斯翘起来的金发上落着晕黄的光斑，这年轻人正一股脑地把心捧出来给他看，生怕他不相信他。一番倾诉也把尼可拉斯自己说得鼻子发酸，深眼窝红了一圈，颜色格外明显。

“你让其他问题都不再是问题，我是说，它们依然存在，没有什么是容易的，糟糕的事情永远时不时就操你一下，但生活就是带来这样那样的问题。可生活也让我遇到你。我可以面对那些糟糕，可以解决，可能会解决得很好，可你让我觉得……你让我觉得事情本身都变得很好。这两件事是不一样的。”尼可拉斯固执地说，“就是一切都有了盼头你明白吗，只因为我短暂地拥有了两个月的你。我每一天都为明天还能见到你而快乐。我希望这一切能比两个月更长久——我甚至连以后都想好了！”尼可拉斯突然又把嘴噘得活灵活现，“如果这次巡演结束后你什么表示都没有，那我回巴黎就追你。如果你喜欢简单利落的，我就直接去你家告白然后上床；如果你喜欢传统一点的，我们就约会吃饭看电影，我把你送回家或者你送我回家然后上床。以后呢，如果下次巡演你不一起来，或者你的哪次演唱会我没办法去，我们就打电话，打视频，我们说好多好多的话，因为我会一天不黏着你就想你，而你也会想我。”他又想到了什么似的，“然后我们在电话里上床。”

这下汤姆实实在在地笑了，眼角弯得过于厉害，靠近边缘的眼泪就顺着跑了出来。但他一点也不觉得窘迫，因为眼泪也把尼可拉斯的大眼睛弄得泪汪汪，这委屈巴巴的年轻人鼻尖都红了。

“这么有把握啊。”汤姆笑道。

“没有把握啊！”尼可拉斯揉揉鼻子，“但是从刚才在这里找到你时开始有了。”

“你通常和人表明心迹都会说这么多吗。”

“我通常是扮酷的那一个。”尼可拉斯挺了挺脑袋，又带点沮丧，“可你已经太了解我啦！在你面前装酷还不得让你看够了笑话。”

汤姆忍俊不禁。他又说：“但是尼可，我想你也知道，真正的一起生活与一段旅程中的相处不是一回事。”

“爸爸，我都三十四了。”

“我们可能会吵架。你可能会生我的气。”

“我可不舍得生气太久。你也不舍得生我的气太久的。”

“你怎么知道呢。”

“毕竟刚见面时我那个样子，你都没有生气。”

“说实话，”汤姆笑了笑，“我觉得那真的挺可爱的。”

“你的点也挺奇怪的。”尼可拉斯嘟囔，“说不定我们还就是天生一对呢。”

汤姆望着这个年轻人。尼可拉斯也正看着他，还为了看清楚一点，飞快地抬手把剩下的眼泪抹掉。

“所以，怎么样？”尼可拉斯鼓着嘴巴问他。

汤姆走上去，伸出手放到尼可拉斯的脸颊上，抚摸他的眼角。尼可拉斯闭起眼在他手心里蹭了蹭，如同这两个月以来的每一次。他颤动地注视着汤姆的眼睛，伸出手放到汤姆的手背上。没有人愿意把它们挪开，他们像拼合一样捧住彼此。

“是的。”汤姆闭起眼睛又睁开，他望进那双蓝眼睛，他微笑了起来。他和他的精灵将得偿所愿。为此他心脏滚烫。

“尼可拉斯，是的。”

他的精灵咧开嘴笑了。

就像汤姆印在心里的那个模样，狡黠又得意，快乐又傻气。尼可拉斯笑着，几乎是用撞的扑在了他身上，将他带进一个他们认识以来最漫长与激烈的一个吻。他们像两个新手一样吻得毫无章法，技巧全抛到了一边，只剩所爱成真后全然的热情与欣喜，尼可拉斯在他怀里发出满足的叹息。

而就像汤姆很早就发现的一点，大溪地男孩的快乐有着无穷的生命力。

“对了，有件事情我得告诉你一声。”尼可拉斯抬起头，笑容有点不怀好意，“做一个好男朋友从剧透开始——你的假期恐怕要结束了。”

汤姆警惕了起来。

尼可拉斯大笑。“怎么，你出入剧院了这么多次，你难道真的觉得能一直不被粉丝们认出来吗？做好准备在最后一个城市上场吧。二十周年音乐会，不是小打小闹，就在剧院。”

金色的年轻人冲他眨眼，里面像盛着整座城市的光亮。“我可是很期待你牵着我上台的。”

Fin.


End file.
